Flower's Second Love of Aphids
by Koinu-chan329
Summary: It's a little one-shot about a pairing I'm fond of. OC/Renji It's a bit of a prequel to a story I have coming up.


Koinu-chan: Hey guys! Before I finish working on another fic (And this one's big) with this same pairing, I figured I'd get some happiness going. The other fic gets a bit angsty and serious and sad. :'( Anyway, Enjoy my little giggle fic. I enjoyed writing it even though it's short so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

"This is a normal spoken sentence."

"This is a 'quote'."

"THIS IS SHOUTING!"

"_This is whispering._"

"An emphasized word will look like **this**."

_This is a thought. Foreshadowing and flash backs will also be in italics._

_A stressed word in a thought looks like _this.

You should be able to figure everything else out on your own.

Oh, and just so everything is clear, the pairing is already established but it was just recently established. That's why the OC acts the way she does.

----------------------------------------------

Renji Abarai was sitting at a desk, filling out paperwork like a good lieutenant, when a scream pierced his eardrums. The scream had no doubt come from the third seat of Squad Six, Hana Kaicho. The scream was followed shortly by an uproar of barking from the girl's canine companion, Maiha.

He dropped the pen in his hand, hurdled the desk, and threw open the door to see Hana pressing herself against a wall, shimmying quickly toward a door opposite the one Renji stood in. Before he could warn her, she pressed into the paper door with the same pressure she had the wall and the door broke. Hana emitted a small cry of pain before jumping to her feet and throwing herself at Renji.

He caught her gently and held her shaking form with strong, protective arms.

"What's wrong, Hana?" he asked. "What's going on? What scared you?"

Hana's voice came out in a panicked squeak, saying, "Eeewwwwwww! Re-e-e-e-enji! Save me!!!" the raven haired girl pressed herself closer to him.

"What is it? Save you from what?" Renji looked up and down the hallway, trying to identify the force eliciting such terror from his seemingly fearless-in-the-face-of-battle subordinate.

She stabbed a shaking finger at the floor and whined, "It's a cockroach, Renji! Save me! Kill it!"

Maiha finally stopped barking at the bug. It was relatively large but still definitely small enough for Hana to deal with by herself. Confused, Renji pushed against Hana's shoulders and held her at arm's length, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You can face down big hollows, three times your size, but you're scared of that little thing?" he asked, bemused.

Hana whimpered a little and nodded.

"I don't get it. How?"

"Because! You can never tell what they're going to do! They're tiny and icky and you can't see their eyes or read their body language and WOULD YOU JUST KILL IT ALREADY!?" she shrieked.

Renji shrugged and nodded his consent. He stepped over to the tiny beast, raised his foot to stomp on it and…

"Wait!"

The pineapple head froze in place and looked back at Hana. She covered her ears and spirited into the room he had just occupied and then called, "Ok! Go ahead!"

Renji quickly killed the bug and removed evidence of the bug-i-cide.

"It's dead and gone, Hana. You're good now." he called.

He heard her sigh and she walked out of the room, much less tense than before. She knelt and hugged Maiha, burying her face in the dog's fur.

"Thanks both of you," she said. "I'm glad I have you both to protect me."

Renji smiled and ruffled the girl's hair as he walked past, moving back into the room to finish with his paperwork. Halfway through the door, he paused and turned back to Hana.

"By the way, why were you sitting here outside my door?" he inquired.

Hana turned slightly red and hid her face in Maiha's back. She awkwardly offered, "Uh, no reason, really. I – uh – got lost and – er – stumbled through here. Nothing for you to worry about."

Here, Hana quickly rose to her feet and walked briskly from the building, leaving a very confused Renji standing in the doorway thinking, _But she never gets lost…_

----------------------------------------------

Koinu-chan: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review intelligently! XD


End file.
